


【ABO】月光澄澈的夜晚

by ceee2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceee2019/pseuds/ceee2019
Summary: ABO，年下，标记





	【ABO】月光澄澈的夜晚

“十二个小时以内喝下它。”Newt从箱子里钻出来，把一个装着深棕色液体的玻璃瓶递给刚刚从床上坐起来的Theseus，看到Theseus略带疑惑的目光，他有些局促地低下头，耳尖微红，“这个药可以有效避孕。”

Theseus了然，他微微一笑接过了那个精致小巧的玻璃瓶，将里面的液体一饮而尽。Newt松了一口气。

他对他的兄长是发自内心的尊重，他知道Theseus不是普通的Omega——他甚至难以把Omega这个性别和他的兄长联系在一起，因为Theseus总是强势又笃定，在Alpha聚集的傲罗部里的表现也毫不逊色，没有人敢轻看他。

即使已经成为Theseus的Alpha，他也难以想象Theseus怀孕生子的模样，他的兄长从不屈服于Omega的本能，他更应该在战场上实现他的抱负，而不是待在家里做一个安分守己受Alpha保护的Omega。所以当昨晚的疯狂消散后，Newt第一时间就做好了善后措施。

Theseus接受了Newt的心意。他们互相爱慕也互相尊重，因为他们的爱是平等的。

“一路平安，我一直在这里等你。”Theseus看着Newt说，眼里的温柔与笃定感染了即将远行的Newt，他不禁又想上去亲吻Theseus的额头，但又怕自己沉溺于温柔乡中无法自拔，咬了咬牙忍住了，冲Theseus点点头后匆匆幻影移形走了。

昨夜是一个月光澄澈的夜晚。

Newt从魔法部那里听说Theseus因为发情期而请假，不免生出一点担心。Theseus作为Omega却从未受到过发情期的困扰，也许这与他兄长强大的意志力有关，但Newt觉得抵抗本能反应终归是一件伤身的事情。就算这不是Theseus刻意隐忍，而是他体质的缘故，Newt也觉得他的兄长需要好好做个检查。

恰好他也刚刚结束了一段行程，在伦敦做暂时的停留，出于关心，他还是决定去拜访一下第一次因为发情期而请假的Theseus，看看自己是否能为他提供什么帮助。

对于Theseus来说，因为发情期而请假是前所未有的，但这也在意料之中，毕竟没有哪个omega能真正一直清心寡欲下去。好在以他强大的定力，他尚能维持理智，不至于被情欲冲昏了头脑，最严重的情况，也是让他借助自己的手指发泄一下就可以缓解的——所以以他这种称得上是性冷淡的体质，加上他无可置疑的强悍实力，让他得以在一群Alpha傲罗里脱颖而出，成为精英中的精英，毕竟气血旺盛的Alpha们总是容易受到信息素的影响，而Theseus却对那些或诱人或烦人的味道无动于衷。

Newt的突然到访让Theseus有点惊讶，他还以为他的弟弟此时正在非洲的大草原上和那些神奇动物玩你追我赶呢。

Newt同样很惊讶，因为此刻衣冠楚楚的Theseus看上去和平时并没什么两样，Newt看到他的第一眼就慌得想立刻幻影移形跑掉，此刻他才意识到贸然来打扰他的兄长是非常不对的。

兄弟俩面面相觑片刻，Newt破天荒地先开口了。

“我……我来看看你。希望我没打扰到你。”Newt结结巴巴地说。

Theseus并不介意Newt的贸然来访，相反，他求之不得。于是他举着手中的杯子说：“欢迎，我的弟弟，我很想念你。要来杯热可可吗？”

“呃，不用了，谢谢。”Newt更尴尬了，但他还是得硬着头皮说明他突然到访的原因，“我听说你因为发情期而请假，我想来看看能不能为你做些什么。”

“Theseus，我不知道该如何开口，其实我一直感到很抱歉，我总是给你惹麻烦，总是在向你索取，而我却什么都没能帮到你。所以我想……”

Newt的声音越来越小，他瞄着Theseus的表情，发现他依旧平静地看着自己，Newt有些悲哀地想，自己已经吐露心迹到这个份上了，Theseus还是没有什么反应，也许在他看来，为弟弟的一切付出都是理所应当又不求回报的，毕竟他的弟弟总是不停地闯祸，出于血缘关系Theseus又不得不帮他处理这些麻烦，而弟弟看起来也不像是能好好回报他什么的样子，所以就不奢求回报了。这么一想，Newt心中的愧疚又更多了几分。

“好吧，其实我也没有什么大问题，不用太担心。只是你明天又要走了？去哪里？”Theseus看到Newt局促不安的样子，笑着开口解救。

“去东非高原考察。”

Theseus点点头，依旧温和地笑着，他感受到自己的体温在逐渐上升，于是调整了一下呼吸，放下杯子，然后对Newt张开双臂，看起来像是要给Newt一个临别前的拥抱。

“过来。”

Newt犹豫地走近他，把手环上Theseus精瘦的腰肢，鼻尖不可避免地凑近了他颈部的腺体，一股浓烈而香甜的牛奶味灌进他的鼻子里，直冲大脑，甚至他感觉到小腹也在热潮涌动。这让他感到一丝慌乱，他的脸快烧起来了，但是还是要维持镇定以应付兄长“爱的拥抱”。

“照顾好自己，我的Artemis，”感受到Newt的挣扎，Theseus环紧手臂，把Newt紧紧困在自己的怀抱里，在他耳边低声道，“你满世界乱跑的时候，不知道我有多担心你……你说你总是在索取，我想，也许你现在就能帮帮我，为我付出点什么……”

“不，Theseus，你现在正在发情期，我想我不能久留……”Newt的声音带着一丝气息不稳的颤抖。

“我现在很清醒，Newt。你过来之前我甚至还在看报纸——我没有你想象中的那么脆弱，轻易就被Omega的本能打倒。”

Newt闭眼在脑内挣扎了很久，最终把手搭到Theseus腰间。

他小心翼翼地低下头，轻柔地吻上Theseus颈部散发着香味的腺体，Theseus发出一声愉悦的轻笑，慢慢把手移到身前，解开自己的衬衫扣子。

作为一个埋头搞研究的生物学家，Newt当然对人体的身体结构了如指掌，但他却从未像今天这样亲密地贴近Omega的身体，更别提这个Omega还是他的兄长。

他的信息素缓慢地释放出来，大自然纯粹又清新的草木香顿时盈满屋子，和浅淡的牛奶香温柔地缠绕在一起。Newt想起他分化的那个夜晚，自己的草木香也是被这股微不可闻的牛奶味勾起来的，即便它们因为Omega的离去而消散在空气中，Newt也能在那个房间里精确地捕捉到这股沁人心脾的甜香。

甜香如梦，成为少年心里埋藏最深又最旖旎的情思。

Omega的肌肤滚烫得不可置信，Newt抚上Theseus已经烧红的脸颊，像个亲吻新娘的害羞新郎一样，吻上Theseus的唇。

两人拥吻着倒在柔软的床上，互相褪去对方所有的衣物，当肌肤毫无遮挡地彻底相触时，Newt激动得咬到了Theseus的舌尖，Theseus轻呼一声松开口，平躺下来，双腿缠上了Newt的腰。

Omega的后穴可以分泌出润滑的液体，Newt毫不费力就把三根手指挤进Theseus湿滑的后穴，他模拟着抽插的动作帮助Theseus适应异物的进入，Theseus压抑地喘气，身体激动得微微颤抖。

“放松，放松。”Newt用哄小动物的语气哄Theseus，此时的他已经无暇害羞了，一躺到床上Theseus就浑身软得任人揉捏，Newt不得不主导局面，帮助Theseus度过这波情潮。

经过一段时间的按摩后，后穴已经彻底打开，Newt的手指往更深处探了探，摸到一处凸起，Theseus立刻浑身一颤，接着急促地喘气。Newt知道这是他的敏感点，记下位置后，手指离开了Theseus的后穴。空虚的后穴让Theseus生出一股从未有过的强烈欲望，他的手胡乱地摸着Newt汗津津的后背，喘息着说：“Newt，进入我。”

Newt的阴茎直直挺进Theseus柔软滑腻的后穴，但进到一半就卡住了。

“放松……太紧了我动不了，哥哥。”Newt揉着Theseus臀上的肉试图缓解他的紧张，但Theseus听到Newt喊他“哥哥”又被刺激得双腿夹紧，几乎要把Newt的腰勒断。

Newt只得把一只手伸到Theseus的胯下，握住他那颤颤巍巍的阴茎，用结了薄茧的大拇指揉捏那粉嫩的龟头，Theseus的小腹立刻就缩紧了，腹部的肌肉更明显地显露出来，一股白浊喷涌而出，射到Newt的胸口上。Theseus僵直着身体承受高潮的冲击，然后又迅速疲软下来，连挂在Newt腰上的腿都无力地滑下去了。

高潮后的后穴一缩一缩地吸附着Newt的阴茎，没有比这更好的时机了，Newt屏息，胯下用力彻底挺入，然后Newt捞起瘫倒的Theseus，试图让他坐起来。

被云遮住的月亮此刻终于露了脸，柔和的月光透过窗户照进这个昏暗的房间，照亮这场见不得光的交媾。Theseus伏在Newt身上喘息片刻，回过神来，此时的他和Newt已经坐起来，面对面拥抱着，他的后穴还被Newt阴茎填满。因为体位的缘故，他比Newt高出一点，Theseus垂下眼，看着Newt，他的小月亮此刻停下了动作，紧紧地闭着眼。“Newt，”Theseus突然轻轻地唤了一声他的弟弟，然后一只手摸上他一直低着的头，“看看我，好吗？”

Newt不言不语，环住他的腰，像小时候那样把头埋在Theseus的胸口。

“你刚出生不久的时候，我经常把浑身散发着奶香的你抱在怀里，哄你睡觉。”Theseus摸了摸Newt汗湿的卷发，“现在轮到你抱着我了。我的信息素好闻吗？”

Newt的呼吸明显粗重了许多，Theseus从他通红的耳尖就知道在他重掌主导权的时候他的弟弟又害羞了。Newt总是很被动，很多事情都需要Theseus引导着才能前进，这场中途停下的性爱也不例外。Theseus轻声细语地引导着Newt继续动作，Newt才缓缓开始顶弄。

摩擦带来的快感让他们的喘息声越来越大，混合着下面抽插带出的淫靡水声，这对兄弟陷入意乱情迷。

突然，Newt的顶弄戳到了一片更加敏感的地方，Theseus忍不住惊呼出声，大脑炸开一片，他双手紧紧捏住Newt汗湿的肩膀，支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的上半身。

“Newt，Newt，进入我。”Theseus用最后一丝理智向Newt发出邀请，这一声有气无力的邀请又搅碎了Newt的最后一丝理智。

Newt的阴茎破开Omega最隐秘的地方，Theseus紧紧咬住下唇才不让自己发出痛呼，被贯穿的肉体痛感与精神快感交加，让Theseus犹如身处火海。

他点燃了爱欲之火，又被它燃烧殆尽。

在Newt彻底顶进生殖腔的时候，Theseus浑身都软了，甚至没有力气维持坐姿，几乎就要倒下去。Newt用手环住Theseus的腰，自下而上挺动着，颠得Theseus东倒西歪，头无力地垂下来，他最脆弱的地方正被Newt狂风暴雨般进攻，生理性的泪水流了满面，但Newt此时也不敢看Theseus的脸，若是他看到Theseus这副模样，一定不忍继续下去。

Theseus的喘息声越来越急促，绷紧的小腹预示着他即将攀上高峰，Newt最后一次大力挺入后将精液灌进温暖的生殖腔里，阴茎成结卡住腔口，不让一丝精液流出。Theseus的精液一股一股地射出，他的双眼失焦，津液从微张的嘴角溢出，攀上了快感的巅峰。

射精完毕后，房间里交融的信息素昭示着他们已经完成彻底的结合。Newt满足地抱着Theseus躺下，吻了吻他的鼻尖，承诺道：“我会一直陪着你。”

Theseus闭着眼点点头。

这是他不善言辞的弟弟说过的最动人的情话。

 

tbc.


End file.
